Water-Making Spell
(AH-gwah-MEN-tee) |type=*Charm *Conjuration |hand= |light=Icy blue |effect=Conjures water |creator= }} The '''Water-Making Spell'Wonderbook Walkthrough, Part 2 (Aguamenti) is a charm that conjures a jet of clean, drinkable water from the tip of the caster's wand. This spell, in addition to being a charm, can also be classified as conjuration, an advanced form of Transfiguration. History It's unknown who invented this spell and when. The wand movement for this spell is a smooth wave movement from right to left.Book of Spells The Water-Making spell also appears to be the opposite of the Fire-Making Spell, which conjures a flame. This spell was taught at N.E.W.T.-level in Charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to sixth years. It's also possible that this charm is located in the The Standard Book of Spells series by Miranda Goshawk. Effects Depending on the caster's concentration and intentions, this charm can be anything from a simple jet of water to a wave. It is taught to sixth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Charms class. The spell's incantation is Aguamenti. This spell is also useless against Fiendfyre, a spell that conjures cursed flames. Known uses } |- |Marietta Edgecombe |1995 |She may have used a non verbal version of this spell during a D.A. meeting in 1995, although it was more likely to be the Extinguishing spell. |- |Seamus Finnigan |1996-1997 school year |He used this spell during class practise, but wasn't paying attention and accidentally shot a powerful stream that knocked Professor Flitwick away, causing him to write lines as detention. |- | colspan="1" rowspan="3" |Harry Potter | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |30 June, 1997 |Used it to fill Albus Dumbledore's crystal goblet in the Crystal Cave, but the potion inside Dumbledore caused it to dry up before entering his mouth. |- |Used it put out the fire on Hagrid's hut after Thorfinn Rowle had set it on fire, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. |- |2 May, 1998 |During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry attempted to douse Vincent Crabbe's Fiendfyre with this charm, but it was ineffective. |- |Rubeus Hagrid |30 June, 1997 |Used it put out the fire on his hut after Thorfinn Rowle had set it on fire, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. |- |Hermione Granger |4 August, 1997 |When questioning Mundungus Fletcher on the whereabouts Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Harry accidentally sets Mundungus' eyebrows on fire. Hermione used this charm on his face. |} Known practitioners Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Rubeushagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid MariettaEdgecombePM.png|Marietta Edgecombe (possibly) Seamus Finnigan PM.png|Seamus Finnigan Etymology In both Spanish and Portuguese, "agua"/"água" means "water" and "mente" (also in Italian) means "mind"; these derive from the Latin terms "aqua" ("water") and "mens" ("mind"), the latter's singular dative case rendered as "menti" ("to the mind" or "for the mind"). Given J. K. Rowling's love of puns, it would also seem plausible that there might have been a hybrid of "água" and "augment", in the sense of "increase", in her mind. See also * Aqua Eructo Charm * Ebublio Jinx * Fountain of wine * Refilling Charm * Snowflake-creating spell Behind the scenes *In , unlike in the book, Aguamenti appears as what looks like a shield of water instead of a jet. Furthermore, unlike in the book, the charm does not evaporate on contact with Fiendfyre. *It is possible that this is the same spell as the Extinguishing Charm, given it has been used for this purpose several times. *However, as J. K. Rowling said conjured items from thin air tend not to last long so it can be assumed that the water conjured from the charm is not a permanent solution of thirst. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Aguamenti fi:Aquatulio fr:Sortilège d'Eau ru:Агуаменти pl:Aguamenti Category:Charms Category:Conjurations Category:Crystal Cave Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Water Category:Water-based magic